Methods and devices for operating a drive unit, in particular of a vehicle, in which losses of an output variable of the drive unit, in particular of a torque, are adapted during at least one operating phase, in particular an idling operating phase, of the drive unit, are known for example from the not yet prepublished German patent application having the file number DE 10 2006 005 701.5 (which is not prior art).